Modern appliances may include appropriate components that provide for controlling and/or operating the appliance. Certain appliances may include a control unit in communication with one or more user interfaces or other control elements. In some instances, the user interface may include various configurations of actuatable elements for permitting user selection from among a plurality of options associated with the appliance. For example, a rotational-selection knob may be provided on a control panel of a laundry appliance, wherein the user rotates the selection knob to the desired laundry cycle or cycle segment, and then actuates an actuator to initiate the laundry cycle. In some instances, another physical button or knob may be provided for altering one or more of the default settings associated with the appliance.
Although most existing user interface elements are adequate to allow user selection of options associated with an appliance, it is generally desirable to provide an improved user interface elements or mechanisms that may be useful with the same.